elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guard Captains
]] Guard Captains or Comanders, are men put in command of the local guards of a region or unit. They have many different types of Guard Captains present in the games as there are different Guards. Morrowind There are a variety of Different Clans or Houses in Morrowind. Despite their various beliefs and allegiances, all of Morrowind's guards enforce there own laws first but enforce Imperial law and honor Tribunal law as well. Imperial Legionaries *Knight of the Imperial Dragon Varus Vantinius *Captain Falx Carius *Larrius Varro - Commander of the Legion Guards in Moonmoth Legion Fort. House Hlaalu *Tienius Delitian - Captain of the Royal Guard, in Mournhold. House Redoran *Captain Veleth - Captain of the Redoran Guard in Solstheim. House Telvanni *Mollimo of Cloudrest - Commander of the Telvani Guard in Tel Branora. *Berengeval - Commander of the Telvani Guard in Tel Naga. *Turedus Talanian -Comander of the Telvani Guard in Tel Vos. Temple Ordinators *Chief Ordinator Berel Sala Cyrodiil City Guard Captains are men put in command of the City Guard, in each city, they are charged with upholding the law and defending the city from attack. Anvil * Hieronymus Lex - Captain of the Anvil Guard after Taking Care of Lex. * Langley - Captain of the Anvil Guard, gets demoted after Taking Care of Lex. Bravil * Viera Lerus - Captain of the Bravil Guard. Bruma * Burd - Captain of the Bruma Guard. Cheydinhal * Garrus Darelliun - Captain of the Cheydinhal Guard after Corruption and Conscience. * Ulrich Leland - Captain of the Cheydinhal Guard until after Corruption and Conscience. Chorrol * Bittneld the Curse-Bringer - Captain of the Chorrol Guard. Imperial City * Adamus Phillida - Captain of the Imperial Watch until Permanent Retirement. * Audens Avidius - Captain of the Imperial Watch until Imperial Corruption. * Captain Gepard Montrose - Captain of the Imperial Watch. * Carmalo Truiand - Captain of the Imperial Watch after Imperial Corruption. * Giovanni Civello - Captain of the Imperial Watch after Permanent Retirement. * Hieronymus Lex - Captain of the Imperial Watch until Taking Care of Lex. * Itius Hayn - Captain of the Imperial Watch * Servatius Quintilius - Captain of the Imperial Watch after Taking Care of Lex. Kvatch * Savlian Matius - Captain of the Kvatch Guard Leyawiin * Adamus Phillida - Captain of the Leyawiin Guard during Permanent Retirement. * Caelia Draconis - Captain of the Leyawiin Guard until after Next of Kin. * Decentius Opsius - Captain of the Leyawiin Guard. Skingrad * Danus Artellian - Captain of the Skingrad Guard * Dion - Captain of the Skingrad Guard Skyrim Hold Guard Captains are put in charge of the Hold Guard of Each Hold, they are charged with upholding the law and defending the Hold from attack. They are also helped by either a Legion Legate or a Stromcloak Commander who commands the local Legion or Stormcloak guards. Eastmarch *Legate Hrollod - Legate of Eastmarch if sided with the Legion. *Yrsarald Thrice-Pierced - The Stormcloak commander in Eastmarch. Falkreath Hold *Legate Skulnar - Legate of Falkreath Hold. *Imperial Captain - Commanding officer at Helgen *Thorygg Sun-Killer - The Stormcloak commander in Falkreath Hold if sided with the Stormcloaks Haafingar *Captain Aldis - Captain of the Solitude Guard. *Legate Adventus Caesennius - Legate of Haafingar. *Istar Cairn-Breaker - The Stormcloak commander in Haafingar if sided with the Stormcloaks. Hjaalmarch *Legate Taurinus Duilis - Legate of Hjaalmarch. *Arrald Frozen-Heart - The Stormcloak commander in Hjaalmarch if sided with the Stormcloaks. The Pale *Jod - Skald The Elder's Housecarl and Captain of the Guard in Dawnstar. *Legate Constantius Tituleius - Legate of The Pale if sided with the Legion. *Frorkmar Banner-Torn - The Stormcloak commander in The Pale. The Reach *Captain Aquilius - Captain of the guards in the Dwemer Museum. *Legate Emmanuel Admand - Legate of The Reach. *Kottir Red-Shoal - The Stormcloak commander in The Reach if sided with the Stromcloaks. The Rift *Legate Fasendil - Legate of The Rift if sided with the legion *Gonnar Oath-Giver - The Stormcloak commander in The Rift. Whiterun Hold *Commander Caius - Commander of the guards in Whiterun. *Legate Quentin Cipius - Legate of Whiterun Hold. *Captain Sinmir - Commander of the Guards of Whiterun Hold after the Battle for Whiterun if sided with the Stormcloaks *Hjornskar Head-Smasher - The Stormcloak commander in Whiterun Hold if sided with the Stormcloaks. Winterhold (Hold) *Legate Sevan Telendas - Legate of Winterhold if sided with the Legion. *Kai Wet-Pommel - The Stormcloak commander in Winterhold. Category:Titles Category:Occupations Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Oblivion: Characters Category:Morrowind: Characters